wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tar Valon
Zone names Some proposed zone name changes for areas surrounding the city of Tar Valon have been brought up recently, so let's try to discuss them here in one place. The following is a currently list of contested names and their proposed new names. Fal Dara Road - "Daghain", based on the village it contains. :I'm initially hesitant to change this one much. It's a very old zone, and is part of a chain of "fal dara road"-type zone names (The Long Fal Dara Road, Northern Fal Dara Road). Additionally (and this can apply to all these cases), the village itself is a very small component of the zone. A counter-proposal name of "Tar Valon to Fal Dara Road" (or something similar), by analogy to various other road systems, could keep the road system flavor while still removing some of the current ambiguity. Another option might be "Fal Dara Road East of Tar Valon". Or, the original proposal might be modified to something like "Fal Dara Road through Daghain". Thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 20:59, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Almost every road room in the zone is called 'The Tar Valon Road'. If changed I'd vote for keeping with current naming conventions for roads and call it "Tar Valon to Fal Dara Road". Medakan (talk) 21:45, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Interesting points. I had not had a chance to really look at the rooms for this. If we potentially change it to "Tar Valon to Fal Dara Road" (may wait a bit to mull it over) would there be any desire to change the other Fal Dara Road zones? My initial thoughts are no, since they are already fairly descriptive. Russ3Z (talk) 00:15, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::I have not looked much at anything past that zone with all of this in mind, but I agree they probably don't need changing. Medakan (talk) 01:13, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Southeast Shores of Tar Valon - "Osenrein", based on the village it contains. :The current name itself doesn't sound bad to me, and could also match nicely with a counter-proposal for the NE zone (see below). Having said that, Osenrein or something containing it could work as well, though once again the village is a small component of the zone. Thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 20:59, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Less changes from official the better, I say we keep this and apply it to the north east zone as well. Medakan (talk) 21:45, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Tar Valon Road South of Tar Valon - "Alindaer", based on the village it contains. :Similar hesitancy for this one as for "Fal Dara Road". It's a very old zone, part of an established naming trend for road networks, and the village is pretty small (though it does at least have a town crier, which all the others in this series lack). The same possible alternative naming schemes mentioned for "Fal Dara Road" above could also apply to this. Thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 20:59, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Road naming conventions, keep. Medakan (talk) 21:45, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Tower Expansion - Tar Valon NE Exping Area - "Luagde", based on the village it contains in the books. :I'm certainly in favor of changing this one. The current name is not well-known, and the zone is a fairly new one, so there is little precedent for the name. The proposed name of "Luagde" (or something containing "Luagde") could work, (although the village itself does not really seem to exist in the game?), as could something like "Northeast Shores of Tar Valon" if its Southeast companion's name was kept. Other thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 20:59, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::As above I think your idea to copy naming style of the south west zone is a good one. I say we go with "Northeast Shores of Tar Valon". Medakan (talk) 21:45, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Will do this tonight. Russ3Z (talk) 00:15, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Other "Tower Expansion"-style zone names for the White Tower area. (eg. Tower Expansion - Red and Gray Ajahs) :I'd certainly not be opposed to shortening them, whether by simple removal of the "Tower Expansion" prefix or otherwise. Thoughts? ::I like the idea of removing the unnecessary prefix. I'm in favor of removing it. Medakan (talk) 21:45, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll start changing these over to "Red and Gray Ajah Quarters", for instance, since they originally had the "quarters" bit in them and it helps now since no mention is made of the Tower. Russ3Z (talk) 00:15, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Bear in mind these are just my opinions, which may or may not have been thought out fully, so defense of current renaming proposals or new ideas entirely are highly welcomed. Russ3Z (talk) 20:59, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :While I like the idea of matching zone names outside their prospective gates from Tar Valon I understand a bit more I think on why that probably isn't the best idea. Wiki page naming (adding (zone) (city) (region)) to the end of each name that needs it to differentiate it can be cumbersome. Also keeping the names as close to the official names is best in case an immortal uses the wiki to help themselves with any zone maintenance or something. I added individual comments for each item above. Medakan (talk) 21:45, March 22, 2017 (UTC)